


The Kitchen

by Ingrid_Blair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingrid_Blair/pseuds/Ingrid_Blair
Summary: "They're really easy, you know," Luna says after several minutes. "Plants?" Ginny responds, not really paying that much attention.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Kitchen

Ginny leans back against the radiator, warm against her bare legs; sighs a little and feels her shoulders drop, the tension visibly leaving her. She tilts her head up to take in the frankly enormous plant on the shelf above, some viney thing that is maybe the greenest shade of green Ginny's ever seen. 

Luna pads over from the other side of the kitchen, hands Ginny a mug of tea and leans her head on Ginny's shoulder. That does funny things to Ginny, her insides go all squirmy but her body gets calmer. She doesn't want to think too closely about that, so she shifts her attention back to the plant, and they both contemplate it for a minute: this leafy creature, its palpable happiness. Ginny thinks she can maybe see it growing. 

"They're really easy, you know," Luna says after several minutes. "Plants?" Ginny responds, not really paying that much attention. Luna's hair smells like lemons and chamomile and looks entirely like a field of just cut hay and Ginny thinks about it fanned out across the bed, twined around her fingers, and the sun is breaking through the grey sky and Luna is practically glowing and, yeah. Ginny is distracted.

"Well. Not all plants," Luna says, leaning into Ginny a bit more, "but this particular plant, yeah. It just wants to grow." 

Ginny laughs a little to herself, like, the morning sunlight is streaming in and hitting the wooden floors and the radiator she's still leaning against is the perfect amount of warm and there's some sort of jazzy music playing in the background - when did Luna even put that on? - and this girl standing next to her with her messy bun and pale shoulders and, of course. For Luna, Ginny's pretty sure everything just wants to grow.

"Hmmmm," is all she says in reply, though, and tilts her head so she can glance at Luna out of the corner of her eye. She sees the moment when Luna drags her attention from her houseplant and smiles a little. 

"Hmmm, indeed," Luna says back, still smiling, and Ginny feels the corners of her mouth turn up in answer. Luna leans in, up on her toes, and slides a slow kiss along Ginny's jawline, pausing at her mouth. They share a breath, feeling it out, before they're kissing in earnest and Ginny has to break away to put her tea down so her hands can be otherwise occupied. 

She goes home the next morning, a plant cutting safely tucked in the side pocket of her backpack, two leaves and a root. Ready to grow.


End file.
